


Happily Ever After

by bracelitperson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angsty boy Jughead, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of cannon but if you haven’t watched Riverdale i think you’ll be okay, Pansexual Betty Cooper, Riverdale season 1, well i wrote that but with jarchie and beronica :), you know that conspiracy theory of how jughead made it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Jughead Jones hasn’t had any friends since the beginning of high school. His family is never around. He has no one. He observes other people’s lives and writes himself into them, creating false realities he becomes trapped in. He is incredibly lonely and he believes it will stay that way forever. At the end of senior year, his old best friend, Archie Andrews, becomes friends with him again. And he starts to see the light at the end of tunnel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time showing my work to the public. i have pretty okay grammar but if i make a mistake, tell me in the comments! i would love any sort of feedback. i really hope you enjoy it! couple of things i probably need to warn you guys about:  
i occasionally switch between 1st and 3rd person. my plan is to keep it mostly 3rd person but i might switch. i don’t know how consistent i’m gonna be on updates but i’m obviously gonna try my hardest to update at least once a week. yeah, i think that’s it! enjoy!

Jughead sipped his coffee as he glanced over his work. It was late, how late he wasn’t sure. He knew it was dark and the moon was shining in the dinner, making the lighting less dim. The waiter had switched shifts and they were only a few people left.

It was Betty, Archie, and Veronica. They were laughing loudly over their half-drunken milkshakes. He looked back down at his laptop, sighing heavily. He noticed the bell chime and realized that the 3 left. He frowned, rubbed his tired eyes and began typing again: ‘But, really, there were only three. A blonde-haired girl, a raven-haired girl, and the luckiest redheaded boy alive.’

He leaned back in the booth and read that line over and over again. He had been working on his novel since sophomore year. That was supposed to be the last line. He downed the rest of his coffee and startled when the doorbell chimed again. It was Riverdale’s resident boy next door, Archie Andrews. He smiled awkwardly at Jughead before walking up to him.

“Hi, Jughead... can I sit?” Jughead looked at him, not showing his confusion on his face.

“If you want.” Archie sat down and stared at his hands. After a few moments, he looked up.

“What are you doing?”

“Working on my novel. Not that you would care, but I just finished.” Archie attempted a half-smile.

“That’s great, Jug.” Archie looked at his hands again.

“Did you hear?” Jughead glanced at Archie, eyebrow raised.

“Hear what?”

“Jason Blossom was found dead in Sweet-water River.” That’s when Jughead woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced at Betty.

She was sleeping next to him in her bed, in her room. He could see the faint glow of pastel pink walls through the pitch blackness of the night.

“What a weird ass dream.” Jughead moved his sleeve and looked at his tattoo. Trying not to wake Betty, he switched over to his other shoulder and ran his fingers over the deep scar there.

Jesus, his life was fucked up. Betty shifted in her sleep and Jughead went to snuggle back up to her. Her skin melted in his arms.

————————————

Jughead blinked. He was back in Pop’s, Archie in front of him. Archie was biting his lip and staring at Jughead.

“Jug?”

“What?”

“They... found Jason in Sweet-water river.”

“I know...” Archie looked up at him, but Jughead was staring blankly at his screen.

“He was shot.”

“I know...” Jughead jumped out of his stupor and blinked up at Archie.

“Why are you here?” Archie bit the inside of his lip again.

“What?” He rolled his eyes and wavered at the other boy.

“Why are you sitting here, talking to me?”

“Can’t I just sit with an old friend?” Jughead looked down at his keyboard and huffed. He looked back up at Archie, dangerous twinkle in his eye.

“You haven’t talked to me for 4 years, Arch.” He said it point-blank, venom glazing his words. After Archie, Jughead had nothing. Not his dad, certainly not his mom. Archie was his only friend and they haven’t talked since the beginning of freshman year. Archie winced slightly.

“Jug...” He ran his fingers nervously around a condensation ring on the table.

“I miss you...” He said softly, so soft Jughead could barely hear it. Jughead smirked. Oh, the irony.

“What?” He said loudly, enough to catch Archie’s eyes again.

“I missed you, man,” Archie said it louder but less confident. Jughead could see the honesty in his eyes so he just about stopped himself from softening.

“What about Betty and Veronica?” Archie raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

“They barely talk to me anymore since they started dating.” That about shattered Jughead’s whole facade. That was not apart of his story. _Well, real life isn’t your story, dumbass_ he reminded himself before turning back to Archie.

“What, so I’m last resort?” He half laughed around his words but Archie could see the hurt in his eyes. Archie visibly softened.

“No, no! Well, I figured it was as good as time as any to fix all the shit I broke.”

“You didn’t break me.” His words were laced with defiance and it was said after a scoff. Archie shook his head vigorously and held his hands up in surrender.

“I know! I know, I meant our friendship. I ruined it.” He explained with that dumb, cute grin on his face. Jughead closed his laptop and looked down. Trying not to sound as emotionally wound up at his felt, he bit his lip and looked up at Archie.

Archie’s brown eyes sparkled from the street lamps outside and the moon made his face have a soft glow.

“Then why did you?” His voice broke mid-sentence.

“Juggie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean...” Archie trailed off as he ran his hand hazardously through his fire orange hair. Jughead sighed and his lips turned up into a half-smile. He had enough emotional baggage for one night.

“It’s okay, Arch.” Archie looked back up at him, his smile brightening. Jughead rolled his eyes. He looked at him expectantly, like he wanted to hug or something. Jughead scoffed.

“We’re not gonna hug in front of Pop, man.” Archie pouted and Jughead’s half-smile turned into a genuine one.

“But, you can buy me a burger for my pain.” His smile brightened even more, if that’s even possible, and raised his hand to order Jughead’s burger.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie bought Jughead’s promised burger and maybe a couple more. They laughed loudly as the sun rose, gleaming across the windows of Pop’s. Archie grunted heavily as he sucked down the rest of his strawberry shake. 

“I have never eaten this much in my life. You’re a bad influence on me, Jug.” Archie said it around his huge smile and Jughead may have softened at the sight. 

Jughead’s laptop was sitting forgotten next to him, the longest he’s gone without picking it up in a long time. The waiter came, picked up their plates and laid the bill on the table. Both boys grabbed for it and giggled, their hands brushing slightly. Archie let his hand fall away to grab his wallet and Jughead frowned at the lost contact. Archie slapped a couple of bills on the table and looked back up at Jughead. 

“Let me walk you home.” Jughead panicked. His trailer, on the south side where his dad was probably passed out on the couch, drunk as per usual. He didn’t want Archie to know he’d been staying at the Drive Inn most of the time to keep away from that place. Jughead’s face faltered and Archie remembered why they never went to his house. 

“Or maybe you can walk me home. I should probably get home soon or Dad will call the sheriff.” Archie chuckled and Jughead smiled his thanks. The bell chimed behind them as they left, the sun gleaming off of Archie’s hair making it look like fire. 

Jughead smiled to himself about his observation as the diner door shut behind them. Jughead squinted against the sun as they started towards Archie’s house.

——————————

“So... how are you?” Archie asked after a long period of uncomfortable silence between them. Jughead laughed.

“You know, I’ve known you since we were 4 and you have never once asked me that.”Archie glared at him and bumped his shoulder into Jughead’s. 

“Shut up.” They chuckled before Jughead sighed heavily, turning to look at Archie.

“I gotta ask. Why now?” 

“Why now what?” Jughead nervously adjusted the bag on his shoulder. 

“Why talk to me now, after all this time?” Archie’s face faltered and he looked down at the sidewalk. 

“Like I said earlier, I missed you.” 

“But-“ 

“I’m not finished,” Archie looked at him with that face and Jughead cut his sentence off. 

“Ever since sophomore year, I’ve had football practice, music lessons, construction work with my dad. But through all that, I kept feeling like something was missing. And as cheesy as it sounds, it was you.” Jughead attempted a laugh so he wouldn’t start tearing up. 

“Wow, you’re gonna make me blush.” Archie rolled his eyes affectionately and pushed his shoulder into Jughead again. 

“I’m serious! Every time I picture myself in the future, it’s me and you, in an apartment in the East Village or something. I’m this musician and you’re a writer, and Betty and V are living across town...” Jughead couldn’t believe it. Archie saw a future. And he was in it. 

“Jug?” He snapped his head back up at Archie, whose gleaming smile was fading nervously quick. He smiled back reassuringly and Archie beamed again.

“Me too, Arch.” They continued on in comfortable silence and turned to each other when they reached Archie’s porch. Jughead was going to say something, anything, when Vegas’s whines cut him off. Archie chuckled and opened the door, immediately getting attacked by dog kisses and huge paws. Vegas barked at Jughead, making Archie turn around. He looked over at the empty garage. 

“Wanna come in?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead, of course, came in. Archie danced around Vegas to the kitchen, putting dry food in his empty bowl. Then he grabbed a soda from the fridge and offered Jughead one too. He said no. It was so weird being back in that house. Like déjà vu from his middle school days. Jughead repressed a shudder at the thought. Vegas sniffed at his shoes and whined for attention. Jughead giggled.  _ Did I just fucking giggle?  _ He ignored the thought and scratched behind Vegas’s ears.

“So... how’ve you been?” Jughead ceased petting Vegas to give Archie a look. He laughed at his mistake and shook his head.

“Seriously! It has been a while, Jug...” 

He said it around a frown. Jughead felt the apology coming in his bones.

“It’s okay, Archie. It wasn’t your obligation to be my friend forever. People drift apart.”

“Not us. We never should have...” Jughead sighed and put his hand on top of Archie’s on the counter to get him to look at him. 

“It’s fine.” He said it in the most sincere voice he could muster and Archie half-smiled. 

“You said something about your novel. What was it about again?” Jughead froze.  _Well, it’s certainly not about you. _

“The town. It’s about this town.” Archie nursed his soda.

“What about the town?”  _Oh, shit. It’s also not about the guy that was just murdered._

“How small and insignificant it is. How stereotypical it is.” Archie made a _hmph_ sound and sipped his soda.

“I’d like to read it if-“

“No!” Archie raised an eyebrow. Jughead nervously laughed back.

“It’s not done editing yet. Maybe when it’s completely finished.” Archie nodded and smiled at him.

“I’m sure it’s great, Jug. For what I remember, you’re a really great writer.” Jughead now realized his hand has been resting on Archie’s on the counter this whole time. He felt his face heat up and Archie was still looking at him. He coughed and took his hand away. 

“Um... what’s going on with you?” Archie chuckled and raised his eyebrow as he took a sip of his soda. 

“Football, music, school, work...” He trailed off, thinking. 

“Not in that order though,” Archie added and Jughead chuckled.

“Seems like a lot to handle. Probably not too much for the Great Archie Andrews, huh?” Archie chuckled and Jughead felt himself glow from the inside. Nobody has laughed at his jokes in a while. 

“Yeah, it’s been... fine.” Jughead quirked his head to the side and their eyes caught. Even after all this time, Jughead would still do anything for those eyes.

“Just fine?” Archie gave him a weak smile and picked at the sticker on his soda, condensation leaking down his finger. 

“It’s just, we’re about to graduate and I have all this stuff that looks great on college applications, but I have no clue what I want to do. I thought I wanted to do music, but...” 

Archie had this hopeless look on his face and Jughead can’t help the sympathetic, knowing smile that appears on his. 

“It’ll be alright, Archie. You’ll figure it out, you always do.” Archie looked back up at him and smiled.

“You always know what to say, Jug. One of the reasons I missed you.” Archie straightened from his perch against the counter.

“I’m not kidding when I say I wanna-“

“Archie, you don’t have to-“

“Do what, Jug? I’m not doing anything I don’t want too.” Jughead sighed and knocked his knuckles against the counter.

“Okay, Arch, fine. Where are we supposed to go from here? What, we hang out at Pop’s and read comics in my treehouse again? I’ve changed, Archie. You’ve changed.” 

Archie walked around the table and stopped in front of Jughead, lifting his hand to place it on his shoulder. He thinks better of it and drops it. 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. When I saw you after Betty and Veronica left Pop’s, I couldn’t...” He paused for a minute, breathing in.

“I couldn’t leave without saying something. When we started talking again, it was like before, all laughs and no awkwardness.” Jughead scoffs around his small grin.

“Like our friendship was written in the stars?” Archie snaps and points a finger gun at him.

“Exactly!” He catches Jughead’s eye and they laugh loudly, laughs pitching together like a harmony. 

“Okay, Lover Boy, if it’ll make you happy and shut you up,” He smirks at Archie, all raised eyebrow and mischievous, “We can be friends again.”

Archie grins and pulls him into a hug. Jughead lets out a surprised grunt as Archie’s arms wrapped around him, palm straight against his spine. He melts into it, head aligning with the football player’s shoulder. His head fit perfectly into Archie’s shoulder and he sighed, wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulders. 

They pull apart after a while, probably longer than friends should hug, but Jughead wasn’t counting the minutes and he couldn’t care less. Archie is giving him that million-dollar smile that he missed so much and he couldn’t give two shits about anything. 

“You wanna play video games?” 

“Mortal Kombat?” 

“What else?” They smile at each other and race for the stairs, pushing each other playfully until they get to Archie’s room. 

Jughead can’t help but look at Archie as he bites his tongue and smashes buttons on the controller, kicking Jughead’s ass. He couldn’t care less when Archie howls in triumph and dances around the room, shoving his win in his face. 

He acts put off, asks for a rematch. But in all honesty, he couldn’t care less because he’s finally where he’s always wanted to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i’m so sorry this took so long! hopefully it was worth the wait! i’ll continue writing this hopefully and get it done.


End file.
